


Appreciation

by RiceBowlDish



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fanart, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiceBowlDish/pseuds/RiceBowlDish
Summary: Just a lil' fanart I made to show appreciation for this community.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 164





	Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first post ever on this site! I can't write at all but I do love to lurk around to read, I've been camping this site for corpsekkuno when finally someone(y'all) started writing on this ship. I've been elated ever since. Thanking everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> I've no idea how to do this....  
> Thanks! <3


End file.
